Justification For Higher Education
by Vega4
Summary: Cloud and co. are in their junior year of high school facing many problems. A new girl comes to school who both Cloud and Zack fall for. A strange student called Vincent seems to have it out for them. And Rufus just causes problems.
1. Monday Morning

**Justification For Higher Education**

**Summary: The whole Final Fantasy 7 gang is in their junior year of high school and have to face many problems that normal, and not so normal, teenagers face.**

**Chapter 1**

Cloud Strife woke up Monday morning in his bed, stretching. He got up, took a shower, and went downstairs for breakfast where his mother had just set the table.

"Hey Mom." Cloud smiled sitting down at the table. Again, he was having pancakes for breakfast. He didn't mind since they were his favorite. He ate them all in just a few minutes then as he heard the honking of the school bus outside, he waved goodbye to his mom, grabbed his backpack, and ran outside onto the bus.

He walked down the aisle to see his usual friends already sitting, waiting for him. Cloud sat down next to his friend Tifa. She was beautiful with long black hair, a beautiful smile, and beautiful eyes, not to mention her body, so naturally, many guys were crushing over her but she secretly had a crush herself. On Cloud, though he was oblivious to it all.

Barret, who was a big muscular black kid that had his hand hurt when he was young so it had been replaced by a metal robotic hand, sat in the seat across the aisle with their other buddy, Cid. Cid was a roughkid who had a light beard, blonde hair, and had gotten addicted to cigarettes in his freshman year of high school so whenever possible, he lit one up and stuck it in his mouth, like now for instance.

And in the seat behind Cloud and Tifa was their obnoxious, jumpy little friend Yuffie. She was very acrobatic and always hyper. She had short black hair and always a black head band under her hair on her forehead.

"Hi Cloud!" Yuffie smiled.

"Hey guys." Cloud greeted them all.

"Ya know," Cid whispered, "That guy reall gives me the creeps." he looked to the back of the bus. Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, and Barret all turned and looked to the boy sitting in the very back of the bus.

His name was Vincent. He always wore black pants and a black shirt with a long red jacket over it all. His hair was down to his shoulders and black with a red head band he wore.

"Yeah," Cloud nodded averting his attention back to the front of the bus. "Quit staring at him Cid!" he growled. "He's lookin' right at ya!"

"So?" Cid shrugged as they all stopped staring. "He ain't gonna do anything."

Cloud turned and took one more look at Vincent. The oddest feature of the boy was his left hand. It was a golden claw and no one knew why it was there. Back in freshman year, there was a rumor going around that someone asked Vincent why he had a golden claw so Vincent killed the boy. Cloud was sure never to ask him.

"How's it been, Cloud?" Tifa asked him, engaging the two in a private conversation as Cid, Barret, and Yuffie rambled on about some new kid.

"Uh...good, why?" Cloud look at her oddly.

"It's just ... you've been acting weird." she shrugged. "You didn't sit with us at lunch on Friday. And never called me over the weekend to do anything. Lately, you've acted like you don't like me, or Barret, or-"

"I was just busy, that's all." Cloud smiled at her. She shrugged and looked down but Cloud put his hand on her shoulder and said, "You're my best friend, Tifa. I could never stop liking you. Or Barret or any of you guys."

"Okay." Tifa smiled back.

"I think she's pretty hot." Cid put his hands behind his head.

"What are you guys talking about?" Cloud turned to his other friends.

"New girl coming to school." Barret replied. "Cid's the only one that's seen her."

"Yeah." Cid nodded. "She's pretty hot, Cloud. You're single ain't cha?"

"Uh..." Cloud looked at him nervously. "Yeah, I guess, but I mean, Cid, come on, I don't-"

"Hey, hey, hey," Cid whispered, "Quit talking. Looky." he pointed. The bus stopped as another girl got on. She wore a pink dress and had a pink ribbon tied in her long brown hair. "Whatcha think, Cloud?"

"Well," Cloud shrugged. "I don't know."

"Shut it Cid and let Cloud be his own man!" Barret slapped Cid in the back of the head.

"Ouch! Okay, okay!" Cid glared at Barret.

* * *

It was still ten minutes before school started so Cloud was hanging around outside just looking at the other kids. He then rolled his eyes. There were a few kids in school that had become popular so felt the need to give themselves a name. They were the Turks and their leader was Rufus Shinra. Of course, the only reason anyone liked him was because his father owned the biggest company in the city, possibly all the world. It was Shin-Ra. The Shin-Ra Power Company. 

"Well, well, well." Reno, one of the more cocky, lazy, and playful Turks laughed. He had unkempt red hair terminating in a long ponytail and two symmetrical red marks on his cheek bones. He wore an unzipped suit jacket and an only half-tucked white dress shirt. Rufus demanded that all the Turks wore suits.

"Reno." Cloud nodded his head to them.

"Cloud Strife." Rufus Shinra grinned. He wore a white three-piece suit with a distinctive double-breasted jacket and had blonde hair and blue eyes. "How have you been?"

"Better." Cloud shrugged.

"Hmm." Tseng crossed his arms. He, besides Rufus, was the leader of the Turks. He had long black hair, always had a clean suit, and was very calm. Cloud then saw Elena, the only female member of the Turks, with short blonde hair and brown eyes, look over to Tseng with a smile. It was obvious that Elena was crushing on Tseng but Tseng had more important things to do, like making Rufus happy so his father wouldn't fire _his _father, or any of the Turks' fathers.

"Sir," Rude, a bald, tall, respectfulTurk said to Rufus. He had dark skin, a goatee, and always wore sunglasses, and of course had spare pairs with him. "Class shall be starting soon." Rude informed his boss. Cloud rolled his eyes at Rude's sucking up. It was also a known fact that Rude had a crush on Tifa, Rude had told Reno who had told Cloud, but Cloud thought it better not to tell Tifa.

"Of course." Rufus nodded. "Be seeing you, Cloud." Rufus grinned as he and his Turks walked into the school.

Cloud took a deep breath and let it out. He then saw one of his best and oldest friends. Zack. "Hey Cloud!" Zack ran up to him. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, man, you?" Cloud put on his casual attitude.

"Nah." Zack shrugged. "Say, you seen that new chick?"

"Uh, yeah, actually." Cloud said as he straightened his posture.

"I talked to her a little." Zack nodded. "She's sweet."

"Uh . . . okay." Cloud nodded.

"Well, going to class, see you inside!" Zack smiled at his friend then cheerfully ran into the school.

"What's gotten into him?" Cloud asked himself. He shrugged it off then also went inside towards his homeroom class.

* * *

He got into his homeroom where Barret and three others sat. When Rufus formed a gang called the Turks, Barret wanted to do something similar. So he made a gang which he called AVALANCHE. Barret was a little too into it also. It was made of Barret, Tifa, and three others called Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie. Biggs was always arrogant and cocky, thinking he was the best. Wedge was a kind hearted fellow but nervous at times. And Jessie was a pretty tomboy who had a crush on Cloud. Barret and convinced Tifa to join and thought he had Cloud in it too though Cloud really didn't care that much about it. 

Also in his homeroom was that strange character, Vincent who sat in the back by himself. Cloud took a glance at him then shrugged and sat with Barret, Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie.

Then, in walked the only Turk in his homeroom . . . Tseng. Tseng sat at the front of the class, but not by himself. A couple students that thought they were cool sat with him though Tseng could have cared less if they didnt.

"So," Biggs put his hands behind his head. "You guys go to the movies on Friday?"

"No," Cloud replied sitting down at a desk.

"Oh yeah, that was pretty wild." Wedge nodded.

"Uh huh." Jessie agreed.

"No, what happened?" Barret asked.

"I mean, the way he did that and all." Biggs continued on, not listening to Barret. "It was crazy."

"What happened?" Barret was getting angry.

"It was all like," Biggs began imitating a fight, "Bam bam! Boom! Smack!"

"Dammit!" Barret punched Biggs in the face, knocking him out of his chair. "What the hell happened?"

"There was a fight." Wedge said calmly. "The Turks picked a fight with . . ." he looked around then whispered, "Vincent."

"What happened?" Cloud gained interest.

"They started picking on him and calling him a traitor or something." Jessie replied. "So word is, he beat the hell outta 'em."

"So you didn't witness it?" Barret crossed his arms.

Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie all shrugged as Biggs said, regaining his breath, "Uh, no, not exactly. We just heard about it. It happened outside while we were inside."

"Oh." Cloud sighed. "Most likely, it's not true. I feel kind of sorry for that guy." Cloud looked over to Vincent who was staring them all down as if he knew he was being talked about. Cloud gulped then turned forward in his seat.

* * *

Cloud's first period class was Algebra. He took a seat in his usual spot at the back of the class where Tifa would sit to his right, Cid to his left, Zack in front of him, and Yuffie in front of Cid. 

Cid walked into the class next and took his normal seat. "Howdy, Cloud." Cid greeted him as he sat down. He looked around, saw no teacher, then quickly slipped a cigarette into his mouth.

"Do your parents know you smoke?" Cloud asked out of curiousity.

"Why, shit no." Cid shook his head with a chuckle. "My dad would beat the absolute hell out of me. My mom . . . well, she probably wouldn't give a rat's ass."

"Ah great." Cloud rolled his eyes as Rufus, Tseng, and Rude walked over to them.

"That's no friendly greeting." Rufus crossed his arms. "I was just going to see if you boys would like to join us for lunch."

"Join you?" Cid asked taking a drag on his cigarette. "Why?"

"You'll see." Rufus grinned. "Now, remember, just you two. No Barret. No Tifa. No Yuffie. Just you two." Rufus smiled. "Oh, and Zack, too."

"You want Zack too?" Cloud asked. "Geeze, Rufus, what ever could you possibly want?"

"Just wait till lunch."

"I don't think so." Cloud smirked. "There is no way in heaven or hell that I'd sit with you all at lunch."

"Me too." Cid nodded. "Unless I can have a bunch of money, that is." he grinned turning back to Rufus who rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Then no! I ain't sitting wit you guys!"

"So be it." Rufus shrugged. "Good luck on the Algebra test." The three Turks went to the front of the room and had their seats.Tifa, Zack, and Yuffie soon joined them in their seats.

It was a few moments before the teacher, Mr. Tuesti, or Reeve, entered the room with his robotic cat by his side, Cait Sith. Cloud and his friends had grown close to Reeve and Cait Sith so Reeve had given them permission to use his first name, as did he give to Rufus and the Turks being that Rufus's father owned practically everything in Midgar, uncluding the school.

"Well, class," Cait Sith jumped up and cheered. "Are you ready for that big test?"

"Be quiet." Reeve rolled his eyes at the cat. "I swear, giving a robot a mind of its own is a bad idea."

Some students of the class giggled and found it funny, however, Rufus, rolled his eyes letting out a deep sigh. "Reeve, the test? Please. Can we just get on with it?"

"Of course." Reeve nodded. "But first, we have a new student."

"Ooh ooh!" Yuffie turned to her friends. "I bet it's that one girl that was on the bus this morning!"

"Ya think?" Cid snapped. "Shut up! Sit down! Geeze!"

Yuffie stuck her toungue out at Cid then turned around in her seat as Reeve led in the pretty girl from the bus. Reeve gave a her a push towards the class and announced, "Class, this is Aerith."

"H-Hello." Aerith smiled nervously to the class.

"Hmm," Cait Sith jumped on top of Aerith's head.

"Ooh?" Aerith began shaking nervously.

"Oh don't mind me!" Cait Sith looked down at her. "I'm just an animatronic cat! Why don't you have a seat next to-"

"That's enough." Reeve grabbed Cait Sith then placed him on the floor. "Have a seat, Aerith. Over . . . there, next to Zack."

Aerith smiled seeing a familar face. Zack and greeted her and comforted her earlier when she admitted to being nervous about moving to a new school. She sat down, receiving looks from Rufus, Tseng, Zack, and Cloud. Aerith just smiled and sank down into her chair.

"Now about that test." Reeve said. He then rolled his eyes seeing Cid with a cigarette in his mouth. "Cid put that out!"


	2. Pay Requirements

**Chapter 2**

The class was quietly taking the Algebra test when everyone heard Cid say, "Cloud! What's the answer to number four?"

Reeve looked up, rolled his eyes, then went back to reading his book. Cait Sith did the same andwent back to reading over Reeve's shoulder.

Zack finished his test and turned his paper over. He then looked over to Aerith who was also finished. "Hi." he whispered.

"Hey."she whispered back while blushing.

Cloud looked up and examined her. She was very beautiful and who knows, maybe Cloud could fall for a girl like her. Yeah, he could. But then he saw that Zack was talking to her. He quickly finished his test and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"So, you doing okay? You still nervous?" Zack asked her.

"I'm fine now." Aerith said.

Meanwhile, at the front of the class, the three Turks had finished their tests as well and were discussing Aerith. "So," Rufus said, "You think she could?"

"Yes." Tseng grinned. "I believe she would be a fine member to our cause, Rufus."

"But why _her_, Tseng?" Rude asked. "It's not cause you _like_ her, is it?"

"Why hell no." Tseng growled. He then cleared his throat and said calmly, "What I mean is, I have known that girl in the past. Her name is Aerith Gainsborough."

"Uh huh." Rude nodded.

"I see." Rufus said. "But, why Tseng, will she help our causes?"

"Because, sir," Tseng grinned. "I understand you love to see nothing more than Cloud and his friends in pain and misery."

"Yes, yes." Rufus nodded casually. "Ah wait. I see. Strife likes her, doesn't he?" he looked back to Cloud who was indeed looking at her. "And so does Zack."

"Hmm." Rude pondered.

"Gentlemen," Rufus said. "I have an idea. Except, we don't need to do much at all. I'm sure Cloud and Zack will fight over her eventually. We take Cloud in and he becomes one of us. And he turns on those worthless friends of his."

Zack contined to talk to Aerith. "So, you want to sit with us at lunch today?" Zack asked her.

"Uh . . . sure." Aerith replied nervously.

* * *

Second and third periods, which were gym and english classes, went by pretty fast with little trouble from Rufus, and Cloud was happy to find out that he had both classes with Aerith, but she didn't sit by him in either class. Then came fourth period, the most dreaded class for every student because of its teacher. The class was science and the teacher was Mr. Hojo. He was pretty much a mad man. Rumors were that many years ago, he kidnapped a few students and did experiements on them, killing them.All of Cloud's friends were in that class with him, as were the Turks and Vincent. 

Cloud sat calmly in his desk awaiting his friends as Cid came in. "What's up, Cloud?" Cid pulled out a cigarette and lit up.

Then, Aerith walked in. She saw Cloud and Cid and smiled as she nervously walked over. "Uh, h-hi. Can I sit with you?"

"Sure, why not?" Cid shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah." Cloud nodded as Aerith took the seat in front of Cloud. "I noticed you had second and third with me too."

"Yes." Aerith nodded. "That gym coach is a little . . ."

"Hard-headed? Yeah." Cloud laughed, making Aerith smile, making Cloud's heart jump for joy.

The rest of the group soon came, as did Vincent and the Turks, and then, Mr. Hojo came in. He looked at everyone closely and grinned seeing Aerith. "A new student." he motioned for her to the gront of the class. "Come, come."

Aerith nervously got up and walked in front of everyone. "H-Hi."

Hojo then looked her over, examining her very carefully. He began to nod, not realizing that everyone was staring at him oddly. "Oh?" he saw it. "Um, what is your name, student?"

"Aerith." she replied.

"Uh huh." Hojo nodded. "Uh, yes yes, take a seat." he gave her a push sending her back to her friends. "Um, I'll be right back, class." Hojo left the room.

Cloud was about to start talking to Aerith but then saw that Zack had beat him to it. He rolled his eyes as Tifa said, "Cloud, you coming to my house tonight to study for the science test tomorrow?"

"Why does Zack keep talking to her?" Cloud whispered.

"Cloud." Tifa rolled her eyes.

"I mean, come on, Zack," Cloud rolled his eyes. "You're comin' on a little strong, ain't ya?"

"Cloud, are you coming or not?" Tifa glared at him.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, of course I am, Tifa." Cloud nodded smiling at her.

"Hmm, hmm."

Cloud looked up to see Rufus standing over him. "Rufus Shinra. What could you ever want?"

"Just saying hi to her." Rufus turned to Aerith. "Hello my dear."

"H-Hi."

"Now, if you ever get any trouble from anyone at all, be it Zack or Barret or Tifa, you just give me a call." Rufus smiled. "I'll have 'em outta here in no time. In fact, would you like to come sit with us?"

"Why don't you just scram?" Barret crossed his arms.

"Scram?" Cid looked over to Barret. "That's the best you could think of?"

"Shut it, Cid!" Barret growled. "Beat it, Shinra."

"Fine, fine." Rufus threw his hands up in defense. "Give me a call, Aerith. If ya need help." and with that, he walked away.

* * *

About an hour later, at lunch, Cloud reached for a plate at the same time Aerith did. "Oh, sorry." he took his hand away, blushing. 

"Oh, no problem." Aerith smiled grabbing two plates and handing one to Cloud. "Um, I don't think I ever caught your name."

"Oh, I Cloud." he smiled back at her.

"Aerith." she bowed. "I come from-uh, nevermind."

Cloud looked at her oddly then shrugged and said, "Been talking to Zack a lot lately, huh?" he sighed.

"Yeah. He's nice." Aerith nodded. "So, why don't you tell me what's up with that Shinra fellow?"

"Rufus?" Cloud laughed at his name. "He's a big moron, is all he is. Real full of himself. His father owns practically all of Midgar and named the school Shin-Ra School."

"And what are the Turks?" Aerith laughed.

"His gang." Cloud nodded while smiling.

Meanwhile, Yuffie had gotten her plate of food and was walking around, looking for an empty table. As she walked, she turned around and began walking backwards then as she turned back forward, she bumped into Vincent, spilling her food all over him. He turned to her and glared as the whole lunch room got silent.

"Oops. S-Sorry." Yuffie looked at him nervously.

Vincent closed his eyes then reopened them as they glowed red, fury burning in them. He clenched a fist then with his golden claw, he twiddled the fingers. He opened his mouth to speak but before anything could be said, Rude and Tseng stepped in front of him.

Reno then hit him hard in the back of the head with his metallic rod and Elena ran to Yuffie's side. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah." Yuffie nodded.

"Quit bothering this girl." Reno glared at Vincent who stood back up. Vincent only stared Reno in the eyes then in a swift movement, grabbed him by the collar with his claw and slung him across the lunch room into a table. Vincent took anther look at Yuffie then casually walked out of the lunch room.

"Are you alright, Miss Yuffie?" Rufus appeared with his hands behind his back.

"Yes." Yuffie looked at him oddly.

"Alright, I'm just trying to make sure there is as little pain and trouble going through my school as possible." Rufus adjusted his jacket. "Plus . . ."

"You owe us money." Tseng grinned.

"Oh that?" Yuffie rubbed the back of her head with a big, nervous smile on her face. "Well, you see, Rufus, I'll be getting that to you soon."

"I like giving money to the poor, Yuffie," Rufus said.

"Poor?" Yuffie clenched a fist and glared at him.

"But you foolish, little . . . girls from Wutai can't be trusted with too much. Isn't your family full of thieves?" Rufus smiled evilly. "I want my money by tomorrow. I'm giving you an extra day."

Rufus crossed his arms then led the Turks away, even Reno who was now recovered, as Yuffie pouted and walked back into the lunch line for another plate as Cloud and Aerith found a table and sat down.

Aerith looked over at another table and saw a tall guy with long silver hair talking to a bunch of girls. "Who's that?" Aerith asked.

"Him?" Cloud pointed to him. "That's Sephiroth. He's a senior, here. He's like the most popular guy in school. A tri-star athelete. Smartest person in school. Had more girlfriends than anyone else. He's like the perfect human, or student at least."

"Wow." Aerith nodded. "That amazing, huh?"

"Wanna meet him?" Cloud asked. "Me and Sephiroth go way back. Hey Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth looked up and smiled seeing Cloud. He gently pushed a couple of girls out of his way and walked over to Cloud's table and sat down next to him. "Cloud, haven't talked to you lately." he saw Aerith. "My my, who is this?"

"I'm Aerith." she introduced herself.

"A pleasure." Sephiroth smiled then looked over to a clock. "Well, I'd better be going. Good seeing you Cloud and meeting you Miss Aerith. Good bye." Sephiroth bowed to them then left the lunch room.

"Hey!" Cid ran over to the table. "You mean you guys were over here talking to the most popular guy in school and didn't let me converse . . . for once?"

"Sorry," Cloud rolled his eyes, "But you can ask him out next time." he chuckled.

Cid mocked him then sat down next to Cloud as Yuffie came and sat next to Aerith. "Something wrong?" Aerith asked her.

"Rufus Shinra." Yuffie sighed resting her cheek on her fist and her elbow on the table. "That jackass is demanding the money I owe him."

"You borrowed money from Rufus?" Cloud asked.

"It was for . . . something." Yuffie said. "I was broke at the time and needed it. He gave me the amount and said I could pay it back when I found it convenient. I guess I find it convenient now."

"What up fools?" Barret sat down witha plate of food adn immediately began scarfing it down. "Yo Yuffie. What was with the Vincent encounter?"

"I spilled my food on him." Yuffie almost seemed proud. "Then . . . Reno hit him in the back of the head. Then, Vincent threw Reno across the lunch room. Uh, yeah."

"I see." Barret looked at her oddly, then shrugged and went back to eating. Tifa and Zack sooned joined them.

Tifa rolled her eyes seeing that Cloud was next to Aerith, and Zack grew angry seeing that Aerith was next to Cloud. But, Zack tried to make it less obvious by saying, "Uh, Yuffie, Rufus talked to ya, huh?"

"She owes him money." Cid rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Yufe, you could have come to us."

"I'm sorry, it's just I needed it then." Yuffie crossed her arms. "But it's fine, I have the money."

"Do you really?" Cloud sighed.

"No, can I borrow it?" Yuffie put a big smile on her face.

"I'm broke." Cid shrugged.

"Nothing." Zack shook his head.

"Look at this." Barret pointed to all the food on his plate. "You really think I got any money left?"

"Well, I guess it won't be so hard. I have until tomorrow." Yuffie shrugged.

* * *

"Yes, sir." Hojo nodded to President, and Principal, Shinra. 

"You really believe it so?" Shinra asked.

"Sir. She is of the Cetra. We can make the perfect-"

"Shh." Shinra hushed him as a student walked by. "Anyhow, you really believe that if you . . ." Shinra took a deep breath, ". . . mate, the Cetra with . . . that thing, that we can have the perfect-"

"Oh yes!" Hojo nodded. "Right there with Sephiroth."

"I see." Shinra scratched his chin. "Now tell me, Hojo, Sephiroth will be graduating this year. What do we plan to do about that?"

"Nothing other than fail him so he is forced to remain at this school." Hojo grinned. "He is _my_ creation. And he will stay here." Hojo rubbed his hands together. Shinra laughed then walked off as Hojo put his hands behind his back and walked into his classroom.


End file.
